Xiaolin Showdown: The Emerald Phoenix
by Rynea
Summary: A story centered mostly around Clay, the Dragon of Earth from Xiaolin Showdown and a new monk who's grandfather was once a Xiaolin Dragon. The powers of this new monk are the least explored, but considered the most dangerous... REWRITTEN IN XS:TEP REBORN
1. PLEASE READ

To All My Loyal, Patient readers if there are still any…

Long time no update! Life has been crazy for me these past almost 3 years now, and only now am I returning to the dark recesses of the net that is FanFiction.

This page here is to let you know that I have stopped working on this version of "The Emerald Phoenix" and to inform you of its reincarnated brother _Xiaolin Showdown: The Emerald Phoenix (Reborn)_ in my list. I've taken on the task of rewriting the previous chapters as I've improved over the past years and found the previous chapters rather embarrassing. I have the first two re-written and I'm only going to keep on rewriting 'til I get back to the first draft of chapter 8, which I left off on and will continue the story from there. How frequent my updates will be is uncertain for now, as I am out of the country on a study abroad, but we'll see how it goes.

Again, I apologize to my loyal readers that have more than likely lost interest in Xiaolin Showdown by now, but this update is to let you know what is going on and what to expect.

Sincerely,

Rynea


	2. Emerald Phoenix

Fanfic: Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui

Title: Emerald Phoenix

* * *

"I sense the Shen Gong Wu right around here!" Shouted an excited Dojo, as they neared a forest somewhere in the United States. Probably Indiana or somewhere like that in the North. But anyways, getting back to the story…

"Which Shen Gong Wu are we looking for today, Dojo?" Kimiko asked sweetly, as she finished applying her make-up.

"It's called the Emerald Phoenix," Began Dojo, as he came down to a smooth landing onto the banks of a river. "It's said to give the user the ability to see into even the darkest places. Basically, it allows for temporary sight where you can't see. It sure beats the Falcon's Eye when it comes to night vision!"

"Sounds like somethin' handy fer Zombie," Clay mentioned aloud to the others, as he slid off of Dojo's back and onto the ground. ("Zombie" is a version of Hide-And-Seek my cousins and I used to play. In other words, Hide-And-Seek in the dark with no lights! )

"Whatever, Clay," scoffed Raimundo, jumping to the ground. "I'd love to use that Wu to pull some night pranks!" He stated, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Let us not get distracted from the task that is by hand," Omi piped in, already in a tree and surveying the surrounding area.

"That's 'the task at hand,' Omi," Raimundo explained, correcting the short, bald monk now a habit. Just then, Dojo, back in his gecko-size form, trembled all over. "C'mon, guys! Let's find that Wu!"

This said, all four Dragons began to search the immediate area. Omi was exploring the trees, Raimundo the shrubbery, Kimiko the ground, and Clay the river. After about an hour of searching, nothing had come up. The frustrated apprentices decided it was time to take a break and sat on the banks of the river.

"Well, now I know how a bloodhound feels after losin' th' trail…" Clay stated with disappointment in his voice. The others added in their agreements, and looked at Dojo.

"Well… Maybe it's farther down the river…?" Dojo offered to the four monks.

"Thanks for the directions, Xiaolin Losers!" Proclaimed the all-too familiar and annoying Jack Spicer, as he flew down low enough to survey the monks. "I guess I'll just go and find myself that Emerald Phoenix!"

"Put your Wu where you mouth is, boy!" Scolded Wuya, as she floated into view. "And quit yakking and get to tracking down the Phoenix!"

"All right, all right," Jack reassured the paranoid ghost. "Geez, can you get any CRANKIER!"

"Give me enough grief and I CAN!" Wuya yelled after Jack as she followed close behind him in pursuit of the Emerald Phoenix. But, during this time that Jack and Wuya had been arguing, Clay's 10-gallon hat had turned into a 10-gallon kite with the assistance of Jack's HeliPack, and was drifting through the woods.

"No! My hat!" Clay cried out, chasing it down.

"Clay! Get your Texas-sized butt back here!" Kimiko demanded of him, but he didn't hear her as he concentrated on getting his hat back.

"Just let him go, Kimiko," Omi told her. "We can easily handle Jack Spicer without Clay!" And with that, the other three dragons set off after Jack and Wuya. (Just goes to show how much Clay is appreciated in the group, ne?)

Getting back to Clay.

Clay had wandered farther into the woods than he had realized by the time he was able to catch up with his hat.

"Gotcha, you rascal!" He exclaimed aloud, having caught his hat and firmly placing it on top of his head. This was when Clay realized that he didn't know where he was. "Um… This could be a problem…" He stated the obviousness of his dilemma. "Now I'm really wishin' I had Kimiko's PDA t' find my way back…"

"No one needs any high-tech gear to find their way out of a forest, stranger," Came a voice from nearby. Startled, Clay took on a defensive position and looked about for the owner of the voice.

"Who's there!" He demanded.

"Hey now, you don't need to worry about me," Responded the girlish voice. A girl stepped out into view, and Clay noted her appearance. She wore a black shirt decorated with blue flames and jeans, where black tennis shoes were visible from the bottoms of her jeans. She had her dark brown hair back in a single braid, a necklace with a green bird pendant was about her neck, and she wore sunglasses. In her right hand was a walking stick with a few carved decorations.

"The name's Selia Maha, stranger." The girl introduced herself, and jumped off from the rock she was on and onto ground more level with Clay. She was just a few inches shorter than Clay, and appeared to be around his age, or a bit younger. "How about yours?"

"Clay Bailey, miss," The polite cowboy replied with, tipping his hat.

The girl gave a little giggle. "I love you accent! Are you from Texas?"

"Why, yes I am, miss." Clay proudly replied, ignoring the burning of his blushing cheeks, hoping she wasn't noticing it.

"Anyways, you're lost, I take it?" Selia asked, cocking her head to the side. "Not surprised, really. These woods cause for even me to get lost in them sometimes, and I've grown up here my whole life!" She playfully stated.

"Yeah, I reckon that I got sep'rated from my friends tryin' to recover my hat," Clay explained to Selia, the embarrassment only causing his blush to darken.

"Well then, I can help you there, my Texan friend," And with that, Selia kneeled down on the ground, and rested her ear against the ground. After a moment of silence, she sat back up and placed her hand on the ground. She then stood up, and pointed to her right. "They're that way. About three sets of footsteps I hear running around that way."

"Thank you kindly, miss." Thanked the cowboy. "Now, to find th' Emerald Phoenix-!" Before Clay was able to finish his sentence, the pendant around Selia's neck glowed, which caught Clay by surprise. 'Wait a minute…' he thought. "Miss, where'd you get that necklace?"

"Oh, this?" Selia asked, placing her free left hand over the now faded glowing pendant. "It's been in the family for a generation or two."

"Would you believe me if I told you that that there pendant is actually a powerful, magical artifact that my friends an' I came t' find?" He asked on the sheer hope that she might.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Selia replied with a laugh. This was a shock to Clay.

"R-really?" He wanted to reassure this.

"Yep! This thing is heavy to wear anyways," And with that, Selia pulled the necklace off over her head, but her sunglasses fell off. Annoyed, she picked up her glasses, placed them in her other hand, and held out the Emerald Phoenix to Clay. But Clay hesitated.

"Miss?" Clay asked, staring at her eyes. "Please don' take offense… Are you visually handicapped…?"

Selia smiled at how he worded it. "Yes, Clay Bailey, I am blind. Could you take this from me, please?" Clay did as told, and took the Emerald Phoenix. She thanked him as she slipped the sunglasses back on over her blind, sapphire-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn' know-" Clay began.

"It's perfectly all right, my friend," She reassured him with a smile. "In fact, I was hoping you wouldn't find out during this by-chance meeting, but that's quite all right." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "By the way, your friends sound like they're in trouble,"

"What-?" Clay looked to his left, and sure enough, JackBots came flying through, followed along by Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi. Jack was busy with his evil laughing, while Wuya was annoyed with Jack's lack of focus, as usual.

"JakBots! Smog!" And with that command, all the JakBots released a thick, black fog that blanketed the area. Clay, remembering that the Emerald Phoenix was in his hands, knew what to do.

"Emerald Phoenix!" He shouted, and the pendant turned into a set of goggles which automatically fitted onto his head. Clay was now able to see where everyone was, and took this opportunity to trip up Jack by confusing him. Clay managed to direct all the JakBots right for Jack, which caused for the JakBots to immediately begin attacking their creator.

"GAH! OUCH! THAT HURTS! JAKBOTS! RETREAT!" Commanded Jack, and with that, the threat was over, and the smog cleared. Once the other dragons were able to see, they saw that they had Clay to thank for the rescue.

"That was great, Clay!" Kimiko complimented the cowboy with a smile. (Quite a different tune from earlier.)

"Nice one, Clay! Sending Jack's 'bots after him was a slick move!" Were the thanks coming from Raimundo.

"I had it under control Clay, but I appreciate your valiant effort!" Came from the egotistic monk Omi.

"You're all welcome," Was the modest reply from Clay. This suddenly reminded him of Selia, and he quickly glanced around for the blind girl, but she was nowhere to be found. "Selia?"

"Selia? Who's that?" Asked Kimiko.

"Someone who gave me th' Emerald Phoenix. But she's not here anymore…" Was Clay's disappointed reply.

"Eh, whatever," Came out of Raimundo's mouth. "At least we have the Emerald Phoenix. Now let's head back to the temple. I'm starving!" As everyone else agreed with Raimundo and hopped onto Dojo's back, Clay took one last glance around in hopes of seeing the girl again, but to no avail.

"What're you waiting for, Clay? An Invitation?" Kimiko barked impatiently. Clay hopped onto Dojo's back, and as the dragon took off, Clay took a glance at the Emerald Phoenix in his hand. It was now back in its pendant form on a chain. Curious, he looked on the back of it, and saw that there was a piece of paper stuck to it. He gently removed it, and unfolded it. Within was Selia's name and address, on the paper was written: If lost, please return. Knowing that this wasn't meant to be returned, he just pocketed the piece of paper, and allowed his thoughts to return to his home back in Texas.

* * *

OOC: Hey there! This is my second fanfic on here ever! I started writing this forever and a friggin' day ago, so I decided: Heck! Let's finish this! I think this'll become a good fanfic, with a few chapters to it. Do you like? Hate it? Think it could be improved? Than let me know with yer reviews or heck, even e-mail me! C & C welcomed!

Oh! Also, there IS significance to Selia's name! Whoever figures it out gets a cookie!


	3. The Siamese Copy Cat

Xiaolin Showdown: Emerald Phoenix

Chapter 2: The Siamese Copy Cat

"Grandpa! Grandpa, I'm back!" Selia called out as she walked into the home she shared with her parents and grandfather.

"I'm in the living room, Selia," Was the reply she received. Selia found her way there effortlessly, having learned the route long ago.

"I met a cowboy, Grandpa!" Selia announced excitedly, giving him a peck on the cheek before sitting on the arm of his chair and resting her right arm on his left shoulder.

"Really, now?" He queried. "And why would a cowboy be out here in our neck of the woods?"

"He and his friends were looking for the Emerald Phoenix," Selia explained, putting her hand on her chest where the said item used to reside. Her grandfather chuckled.

"Ah, so Master Fung has four new Dragons, eh?" He chuckled. "I knew that that pendant was a Shen Gong Wu…"

"So it was all right to give the cowboy my pendant?" She asked tentively.

"You did the right thing giving him the Emerald Phoenix, my darling granddaughter," He reassured her. "Now, do you want to continue reading the adventures of Captain Nemo?"

"Yessir!" Selia eagerly said, climbing off of the arm of the chair, found her way over to the bookshelf, and pulled off the brailed copy of 1000 Leagues Under The Sea and handed it to her Grandpa, making herself comfortable on the chair's arm once again.

"Now, let's see…" He found where they had left of and, placing her fingers right behind his, began to read aloud the brail his fingers translated. 'Oh, how I wish you weren't inflicted with this disease, my granddaughter…' He always quietly thought to himself. 'I counted my lucky stars when your father wasn't affected by it, but it carried on to you and at such a younger age than I…' But he always knew that his granddaughter wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Dragon X-Kume Formation!" The four dragons shouted, as they practiced on the grounds of the Xiaolin Temple. Their task this day was to execute their attacks with exact precision and time on objects moving faster than 80 mph. As usual, Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko were jumping everywhere to reach their targets, while Clay patiently waited for his targets to come to him before destroying them with his Seismic Kick or a well-placed punch with the Fist of Tebigong. During their training, however, Kimiko slipped up, and what she was aiming to attack was now attacking her. She was hit and flung towards the ground. Clay saw this, and quickly assisted in catching her, though this caused for him to get hit in the back with one of the flying disks, which knocked the wind out of him. Dizzy from lack of oxygen, Clay stumbled back and landed on his back, while Kimiko stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well that was unexpected…" She muttered, while glaring at the disks still flying around. "Clay! Are you all right!"

"Yeah..." Muttered the cowboy with a cough. "Jus' got the wind knocked outta me, is all" He reassured.

"That's good." Stated Kimiko, before getting back to their training. During this incident, Clay hadn't noticed that the piece of paper with Selia's name on it had fallen out of his pocket, and was sitting on the ground. So, by the time Master Fung called his young dragons-in-training in for the day and for dinner, Clay still hadn't discovered this.

As Master Fung watched his monks eagerly dart inside for dinner, he couldn't help but notice the piece of paper littering his courtyard. When he picked it up, he found that it had something written on it. He unfolded it and read what was inside, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Dojo," Master Fung called to the 1,500 year-old dragon.

"Yeah, Master Fung?" Dojo replied, now on Master Fung's shoulders.

"Do you recall a monk by the name of Cecil Maha?" He inquired of the dragon.

"Hmm… Maha, is it?" Dojo pondered on this for a moment. "Ah! Wasn't he the monk that went blind after awhile? Actually, he also left just a month after you became Master, right?"

"Yes, that's what I thought," Master Fung stared at the paper in his hands. "It appears that he has relatives, if I'm not mistaken."

Meanwhile, as our four warriors ate, they discussed their find of the Emerald Phoenix earlier that day.

"So, HOW did you come across the Emerald Phoenix, Clay?" Raimundo asked with a mouthful of rice.

"I already told ya," Clay reminded him, a bit annoyed.

"Yes, you have told us your giant tale-" - "'Tall-tale', Omi!" – "- But it is hard to believe it." Omi admitted to the fellow monk.

"Yeah, I mean, how weird is it that a girl would appear in the woods, and one that's blind at that, and just hand over her family necklace?" Kimiko piped in.

"I cain't explain everythin', guys," Clay sighed, knowing they just weren't buying this story. "All I cain tell you is the truth, an' that's what I've been tellin' y'all all along…"

"If you say so, Clay, then I believe you!" Omi said with a big grin.

"Thanks, partner," Clay smiled back, and after eating, returned to his quarters.

After Clay left, Omi looked to the others. "To be honest, I do not purchase his explanation," He admitted to the others.

"I hope you mean 'buy his story.' And yeah, I don't see why Clay thinks he has to make up a story to tell us that he found the Emerald Phoenix before us," Raimundo agreed with the others, finishing his meal and laying down on his side, propping his head up with his hand.

"Maybe that's exactly why, Rai," Kimiko seemed to suddenly 'understand.'

"Mind explaining further?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Kimiko made herself comfortable on the floor before commencing her explanation. "Maybe Clay is just trying to not make us feel bad that he got this Shen Gong Wu."

"I still do not see why, though. He's humble and honest, so why lie?" Omi asked the others.

"Eh, who knows? He's one weird cowboy to understand." Raimundo saw Master Fung out of the corner of his eye just then, so he jumped to his feet and grabbed his dishes off of the table.

"Ah, it's good to see my monks cleaning up after themselves," Said Master Fung complimentary to his students. "By the way, where is Clay?"

"Oh, I think he went to bed early tonight," Raimundo mentioned as he quickly washed his set of dishes and put them away.

"I see. Well my young monks, you best as well turn in early as well. I predict that tomorrow will be an eventful day for the four of you." And with that, Master Fung left. The three dragons looked on after their Master in confusion and curiosity.

"What do you think he means by this?" Omi wondered aloud, as he and the others finished the dinner dishes.

* * *

Back in Clay's quarters, the cowboy was laying on his futon (the bed on the floor) and recounting all that had happened earlier that day. This was when he remembered the piece of paper in his pocket. He reached into his pocket to retrieve it, but found that it wasn't there.

"Oh, no…" Clay began to panic a little, as he went to check his other pocket, then his sleeves, his shoes, and his hat. The piece of paper was nowhere to be found. "Aw man!" Clay cried out, frustrated. "Now they'll NEVER believe me…"

"Who will never believe you, young monk?" Asked the familiar voice of Master Fung. Clay looked up and saw the Master standing at the entry way to his room.

"Hey Master Fung," Clay politely responded. "Rai, Kimiko and Omi don' believe me about how I got my hands on th' Emerald Phoenix," Saying this he bowed his head down in disappointment.

"Just because one tells the truth does not guarantee that those who hear it will believe it," The Master said reassuringly to the Dragon of Earth. "Who knows, young monk. Maybe the credit to your story will one day be proven to your fellow dragons,"

"Yeah, I know, Master Fung. But it'd be nice if they'd have enough faith in me now to believe me," Clay sighed, and tipped his hat move over his face.

"Do not give up, young monk," Master Fung told Clay once more. "Some of life's best journeys go down rocky trails." And with that, Master Fung left.

"Easier said than done, Master Fung, sir…" Clay laid himself down, resting his head on his pillow, and drifted off to sleep….

* * *

It was dawn. The world seemed at peace as the sun lazily rose towards the sky.

"JAAAAACK!" Howled Wuya as she flew into his room where he slept.

"AAAAAIIEEEE!" Was the girly scream that escaped Jack as he was so rudely woken up. "What's wrong! Are we under attack! Is Chase here!" Was the bombardment of questions that was thrown at Wuya.

"No, you idiot!" Snapped Wuya. "Now get up and let's go! A Shen Gong Wu as just revealed itself!"

"Can't it wait until after breakfast?" Whined Jack, as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"No, you fool!" Wuya flew through Jack's chest.

"Eee-yah!" Jack shuddered and cried out. "Quit that!"

"I'll do it again if you don't get your butt out of bed and on your way to the Siamese Copy Cat!" Wuya threatened.

"Ok, ok!" Jack quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. "What does the Siamese thingy do?"

"Ugh," Wuya sighed, annoyed. "The Siamese Copy Cat allows the holder to copy any Shen Gong Wu. But, it only lasts for as long as it is held," She explained, floating around.

"Ok, then. Sounds like a nice Shen Gong Wu to have in our hands!" Jack proclaimed excitedly. "For today I, Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius, shall get the Siamese Copy Cat before the Xiaolin Losers!"

"That'll be a nice change," Wuya stated bitterly.

"HEY!" Jack whined at Wuya, as he jumped into one of his evil inventions. "So, where're we going?"

"To Egypt, my annoying accomplice!" Wuya directed, as Jack took off in the flying invention towards the ancient monuments of Egypt.

* * *

"C'mon, Dragon Warriors! Wake up!" Shouted Dojo as he zipped through the quarters of each monk, shaking them awake. As for Omi, Dojo pulled out his mini gong and hit it, which brought Omi back to reality in a jiffy.

"Wha's all the hullabaloo about, Dojo?" Clay asked sleepily, sitting up in his bed.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" Dojo stated, darting around wildly. "We've gotta get going if we're going to beat Jack Spicer to it!"

"Well, I don't remember a Shen Gong Wu alert going off at dawn before," Rai stated sleepily, as he went to change.

As soon as everyone was ready, Kimiko taking the longest, the four took off for Egypt. It seemed as if it had only been a few minutes before the group reached Egypt.

"Welcome back to Egypt!" Dojo announced, as the dragons climbed off of his back.

"Dojo, did Great Master Dashi like Egypt for some reason to hide more than one Shen Gong Wu here?" Kimiko asked, looking at the pyramid they were standing in front of.

"I dunno. Why you ask?" Dojo looked at Kimiko.

She shrugged. "I dunno. Just something I thought of,"

"Anyways, the Siamese Copy Cat is within the walls of this pyramid here," Dojo instructed, as he tapped a stone brick. This revealed a passageway inside the pyramid.

"Dude! How'd you know that was there, Dojo!" Rai asked, impressed.

"I didn't forget EVERYTHING, y'know," Dojo said with a proud smile.

"Then let us stop with the dally-dilly and find that Shen Gong Wu!" Omi shouted eagerly as he darted into the passageway.

"Omi, it's 'dilly-dally!' Get it right!" Rai sighed, exasperated. The remaining three monks quickly followed after Omi into the Pyramid. Avoiding many traps by the skin of their teeth, the four dragons finally made it to the chamber wherein the Siamese Copy Cat resided.

"I have found the Siamese Copy Cat!" Omi shouted a little too loudly.

"The get it, chrome-dome!" Raimundo reminded Omi. Just as Omi was about to reach for it, the arm of the Third Arm Sash snatched it. Surprised, Omi lost his balance, but was able to land on his two feet.

"Jack Spicer! I demand that you give us the Siamese Copy Cat!" Omi ordered the Goth-wannabe genius.

"Hah! And let you guys have all the fun? I don't think so!" And with that, Jack held the Siamese Copy Cat up high. "Siamese Copy Cat! Silk Spitter!" The Siamese Copy Cat morphed itself into the Silk Spitter, and Jack fired away at the four Xiaolin Dragons.

The four quickly evaded the fired strands of silk, but while they were playing "dodge-the-silk," Jack and Wuya managed to escape.

"Aw, man! That's not cool!" Raimundo shouted after the retreating Jack and Wuya.

"We'll get th' next one, Rai," Reassured Clay as the foursome made their way out of the pyramid.

"Yeah, that's what you always say, Clay," Raimundo retorted agitatedly back.

"Hey now, don' be gettin' as aggravated as a rattler that done been stepped on, Rai," Clay warned the dragon of the wind.

"Just shut up with the "hometown sayin's," Clay!" Rai barked back, which took Clay aback.

"Rai, don't take your anger out on us!" Kimiko scolded him. "So we lost a Shen Gong Wu. It happens!"

"Yeah, whatever," Rai muttered, as he jumped onto Dojo's back. Soon the dragons were landing in the courtyard of the Xiaolin Temple.

"Welcome back, my students," Master Fung warmly said to his apprentices as they climbed off of Dojo.

"We're sorry, Master Fung, but we have lost the Siamese Copy Cat to Jack Spicer," Omi quietly told their Master. Master Fung rested his hand on Omi's shoulder.

"It is quite all right, my warriors," He told them, before turning around and walking towards one of the main buildings. He stopped in his tracks. "Oh, by the way. I have some good news for you,"

"Really?" Rai asked, his spirits picking up. "Do we get decent beds?"

"Will we get technology that isn't so stone age?" Kimiko hopefully asked.

"Or, perhaps new training techniques?" was Omi's happy quip.

"Even better, my young monks," Master Fung placed his hand on the door. "My Dragons, please help your new teammate feel welcome," And with that said, Master Fung opened the door…

OOC: Bwahahahahah! Cliff-hanger! XD Though it might not be much of one, since it IS a bit predictable ; Anywhos, enjoying the story so far? Good! If not, I'm sorry. Either way, reviews and e-mails are welcome! - Wait… That might not make 'em WANT to review… I know! Reverse Psychology! DON'T review! I HATE reviews! Watches as everyone leaves WAIT! COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Anywhos, the Siamese Copy Cat is a Shen Gong Wu that my little bro and I came up with - There's gonna be another to come that we came up with, but that'll be saved for another day -


	4. The New Apprentice

Xiaolin Showdown: The Emerald Phoenix

Chapter 3: The New Apprentice

A girl stepped out from the doorway and onto the courtyard. The girl had her dark brown hair back in a single braid, a pair of sunglasses on, and wore Xiaolin Apprentice's robes. In her right hand was her walking stick. In other words, it was Selia Maha, to the surprise of Clay.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet-" Began Master Fung, but he was cut off.

"Selia!" Clay finished for Master Fung. "I didn' know you were gonna be comin' here!"

"Is that Clay?" Selia said with a smile, as she put her left hand out to find him.

"Yeah it is, miss," Clay answered, gently taking the hand that was searching for him.

During this time, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi were stunned silent. They couldn't believe that Clay's story held water, let alone that the girl who gave him the Emerald Phoenix would be the newest apprentice.

"Ev'ryone, this is Selia Maha, the one who had th' Emerald Phoenix," Clay explained, as he helped guide Selia to where the others were.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Selia said with a smile, as she let go of Clay's helping hand, and extended it out to the monk in front of her, which happened to be Raimundo.

"The name's Raimundo and I am the Dragon of the Wind!" Rai introduced himself and shook her hand.

"Raimundo. Got it," Selia said.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, Dragon of Fire," Kimiko was next to shake Selia's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kimiko," Selia said with a smile and a nod.

"And I am Omi, Dragon of Water! I am the most powerful of the four dragons!" Omi proudly boasted.

"Omi, is it?" Selia checked with him. "I'll do my best to remember that,"

"Welcome to th' group," Was the warm welcome from Clay. "So, what brings you to the Xiaolin Temple?"

"Master Fung contacted my grandpa and asked if I was interested in becoming a Xiaolin Dragon," Selia beamed happily. "My grandfather use to attend here in his younger days." She explained.

"Really? That is most interesting!" Piped in Omi.

"Yes, your grandfather, Cecil Maha, was one of my most accomplished monks. It was a sad day when he left us…" Master Fung recounted this to the young monks.

"Why did he leave?" Raimundo quizzically inquired of Master Fung.

"That's a story for another day, Raimundo. For now, let us show Selia around and get her acquainted with the Xiaolin Temple," Master Fung said, brushing aside the matter concerning Selia's grandfather.

"Yes sir, Master Fung, sir," Clay replied obediently, as Master Fung left.

"So, is it true that you are blind, Selia?" Omi asked the moment he could.

"Omi! Don't be so rude!" Kimiko glared at him. "Sorry, Selia. Omi's just not one to think before he speaks,"

"It's all right, Kimiko," Selia reassured her with a smile and a laugh. "To answer your question Omi, yes, I am," She removed her sunglasses with her left hand, revealing her sapphire-blues eyes, her pupils clouded over which caused her blindness. "It's a hereditary disease, unfortunately. My Dad didn't get it from Grandpa, but I was the lucky one who was affected by it at age 8," She explained, about to slide the sunglasses back on.

"You don' have to keep 'em on if'n you don' want to, Selia," Clay mentioned to Selia, noticing what she was doing.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about us being bothered by your eyes," Raimundo quickly added in.

"In fact, your eyes look most interesting, and as Raimundo would say, 'cold!'" Piped up Omi.

"'Cool', Omi! 'Cool!'" Was the exasperated response from Raimundo. "Geez, won't you EVER get it right?"

With a smile, Selia quietly put the sunglasses away. "Thanks, everyone. I appreciate your kindness," She gave a humble bow to the others.

"Ain't nothin' to it, Selia," Was Clay's modest reply.

"C'mon, we'll show you around the temple!" Kimiko grabbed Selia's hand, and the tour began.

* * *

After several funny incidents and a few band-aids later, the crew completed the tour and settled down for lunch. As the dragons continued through their meal, the conversation at the table was livelier than ever. Since the foursome usually didn't discuss much while eating their meals together, that usually accomplished while training, it was a nice change. The group took turns swapping stories about past missions, and asking Selia more about herself. When lunch was finished, everyone was ready to get back to training. As the Dragons were ready to head out, Selia stayed behind, noticing the clinking of dishes in the sink meaning that they were only being piled up in the sink for latter cleaning. She picked up her dishes and was about to head to the sink, when someone gently took the dishes from her. 

"Le' me get that for ya, Selia," Came Clay's voice. He was also carrying Kimiko's dishes back to the sink, habitually practicing the good manners taught to him by his dad growing up.

"Thanks, Clay," Selia thanked the cowboy. "Question: Do you always leave the dishes for later?" She asked, curious, as she rested her walking stick against the side of the counter.

"Yeah, I don' see why we'd do otherwise," Clay analyzed, setting the dishes in the sink. "It's jus' what we've always done 'round here,"

"Well, maybe we can change that starting today," Selia offered, feeling her way down along the cabinet under the sink and opening a cabinet door. "Is the dish soap down here?"

"Selia, you meanin' to clean th' dishes now?" Clay asked, kneeling down. "Th' soap's right here," He told her, showing her where it was by placing her hand on it.

"Thank you, and yes, I'm meaning to," She proclaimed, standing back up and closing the cabinet door. "It just makes cleaning the dishes harder later on in the day," She explained matter-of-factly, rolling up her sleeves.

"Good point, Selia. But it's your first day here, and you should just be enjoyin' yerself before gettin' into the chores we normally do 'round here." He reminded her, watching as she prepared the sink to wash dishes in, stopping himself from helping her unless she asked for it.

"As Grandpa likes to quote: don't put off for tomorrow what you can get done today," Was her reply, as she began to wash the dishes. "Mind rinsing and drying these, Clay?"

"Oh! Sure, no prob'lim," Clay grabbed the dishes in the empty side of the sink, rinsed, dried, and put away the dishes. "Mind if I ask about yer gran'pa?" He tentatively asked.

"I'm guessing you're curious about why he stopped being a Xiaolin Warrior?" Selia asked with a knowledgeable smile.

"Yeah!" Clay replied eagerly. "Why'd he leave?"

"For love," She plainly put it.

Clay was caught by surprise, thinking it was something totally different.

"Love?"

"Yep," Selia grabbed some more dishes from the counter. "By that time Grandpa was already blind. He lost his sight when he was around fourteen years-old, and he left the temple in his late twenties. One day, while doing his chores, a woman came by the temple on official business, seeking assistance to help safely transport needed supplies to the temple. Grandpa swore that he heard an angel speaking," She laughed as she stated this. "After that encounter, she came back not too long after to finish the delivery. Grandpa then asked for her name, and it went from there. Knowing the monk code, Grandpa knew what he had to do if he wanted to live with this woman for the rest of his days. So, after thinking about this for well over a year, Grandpa told Master Fung that he was leaving, and left the next day."

"Then what?" Clay persisted, wanting to know the ending of this story.

"Grandma and Grandpa married and had Dad and my aunts and uncles. Unfortunately, Grandma died a few years back, but at least I still have Grandpa!" Selia stated with a big grin. She finished with the last dish, and set it Clay's side of the sink.

"I'm sorry t' hear that," The cowboy quietly said, putting away the last dish, and hung the towel he had been using on a hook to dry.

"Don't be. She's in a better place," Selia finished cleaning out the sink and dried her hands before rolling her sleeves back down. "Besides, we should be looking towards a brighter future, not the darker past,"

Clay chuckled. "Yer beginnin' t' sound like Master Fung!"

Selia laughed. "Yeah, Grandpa warned me not to be much like Master Fung with his 'insightful quips.'" She shrugged. "Oh well." And with that, Selia picked up her walking stick and headed towards the exit to the training grounds. "Let's join the others in training, Clay!"

"Comin'!" Clay called back, quickly catching up with her, the cowboy now looking at life a little bit differently, and Selia in a new light.

* * *

OOC: And that, ladies and gents, was Chapter 3! Bows Yeah, I know. It bites. Got to introduce Selia properly at least, though, ne? And, for the curious-minded, I hope that Cecil's story of leaving the temple was satisfactory enough -; 

Next up! Chapter 4: Chapter-without-a-name-as-of-yet ;;;

Questions, comments, criticism, and reviews welcome! Heck, flames are ok, too!

Oh! By the way, the answer to what Selia's name means? You still haven't guessed! XP I'll reveal it sometime later -


	5. The Cat's Eye

Fan Fiction: Xiaolin Showdown © Kids WB

Chapter 4: The Cat's Eye

* * *

"Help me!" Selia cried, as she fell out of a tree and towards the ground. The branch she had been standing on had given way, and was the cause of her plummet towards the earth.

"I've got ya, Selia!" Raimundo shouted, as he quickly dived down and landed on his feet below her, holding out his arms to catch her. Raimundo caught her, but he also fell down as well.

"I am so sorry, Raimundo!" Selia quickly apologized, standing herself up and then helping Raimundo up onto his feet.

"It's not your fault you couldn't tell that that branch was dead. Don't sweat it!" He reassured her as he brushed himself off.

"Are you two ok?" Kimiko called down to the two warriors from her spot in a tree.

"Yeah, we're fine," Raimundo replied, jumping back up into a tree.

Clay jumped down out of the tree he was hiding in, and landed by Selia. "Want any help gettin' back up into th' trees, Selia?" He offered his assistance.

"If you don't mind, Clay, it would be most appreciated," Selia replied, looking in the direction of where she heard Clay's voice.

"Not at all," Clay picked her up by her waist and hoisted her up into a nearby tree. "Jus' be more careful while we're playin' Tree Tag, is all,"

"I'll do my best, Clay," Selia reassured him, easily regaining her balance and becoming familiar with the tree she was in.

"What's the point behind this game anyways?" Raimundo asked, leaning against the tree he was standing in.

"The reason behind this training is to hone our balancing to its utmost ability," Omi explained, as he jumped from branch to branch. "Besides, one never knows when they might have to duck it out in battle in the trees!"

"I'm hoping you meant "duke it out," Omi," Raimundo rubbed his forehead out of frustration.

"Who is this 'Duke' you speak of?" Omi asked, puzzled.

"Gah! I give up!" Rai proclaimed, jumping up higher into the tree he was in.

"Was it something I said?" Omi asked, as he watched Raimundo disappear higher into the trees.

* * *

"Let's just get this training over with," Kimiko reminded the others. "My hands can't take much more abuse from all of this tree climbing!" At hearing this Selia couldn't help but giggle at this. How conscious Kimiko was of her appearance was laughable at most times, but only because she herself was a tomboy, not a big fan of makeup and the like. Clay, being in agreement with Selia, just cracked a smile, before training commenced.

"The Cat's Eye mustn't fall into the hands of the Xiaolin Warriors nor the buffoon Jack Spicer," Came the calm, cool voice of Chase Young, echoing throughout his home. He nimbly walked throughout his home, and found himself at his throne, wherein he seated himself. One of his pet warrior tigers came to him, and he stroked the top of its head.

"The sister Wu of the Cat's eye is already in possession of Jack Spicer," Chase recapped to himself. "If that idiot managed to figure out how the two worked together, my warriors would disappear on me…" Were Chase's worried thoughts, as he continued to stroke the head of the tiger.

"But what puzzles me the most," Chase's thought process then shifted here. "Is about the new monk within the walls of the Xiaolin Temple." Chase waved his hand, and the scene of the now five monks training came into his view. "There is something peculiar about her," He quietly stated, the scene on the screen showing Selia helping out Kimiko. "Something I don't like," Chase stated coldly. "If I do not do something about her sometime in the near future, I fear that my plans to rule this pathetic world may be stalled a bit longer…" And with a wave of his hand, the screen dissipated, Selia's smiling face the last image on the screen…

* * *

"Has it really only been a week since you arrived at the temple, Selia?" Kimiko asked, noticing how Selia was finding her way around the temple with ease as they completed their chores before lunch.

"I believe it has been, Kimiko," She replied, putting away the plates in the second cupboard to the right of the sink. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious as to how you've managed to learn your way around the temple already. I mean, I was getting myself lost around here even after a month of living here," Kimiko admitted, finishing her chore of sweeping up the kitchen.

Selia giggled. "Is that it?" She asked, closing the cabinet. "Well, to be honest, I have quite a memory."

"You mean you've memorized everywhere you've been?" Kimiko asked in amazement.

"Yeah, basically," Selia told her, grabbing her walking stick and heading to the table for lunch. "I can even tell who is who by their footsteps. For example, Omi's darting into here by walking on the ceiling, Raimundo's coming in from the court yard, and Clay's already sitting at the table,"

"No way!" Kimiko said, shocked. Everything Selia had said was right on, as Omi dropped down from the ceiling to his spot at the table and Rai seated himself down. Kimiko took her usual spot, while Selia sat next to Kimiko and across from Clay.

"Having lost my sight has also helped with me remembering where things are," Selia explained, resting her walking stick against the table, as she felt for her chopsticks on the table. "But anyways, let's eat lunch!"

"I hear ya!" Clay happily agreed, grabbing his bowl of rice and beef and digging in. Just as Selia was taking another bite, she heard the frantic slithering of Dojo.

"Shen Gong Wu alert, everybody!" The gecko-sized dragon shouted excitedly. Everyone groaned.

"Can't it wait until after lunch, Dojo?" Raimundo begged.

"No time!" Dojo told them. "Best just bring your food along for this one! The Cat's Eye can't fall into the hands of Jack Spicer today!"

"The Cat's Eye?" Omi quizzically stated.

"The Cat's Eye allows for the user to obtain eyes like a cat's. But, when combined with the Siamese Copy Cat, things can get a little hairy! Now, come on!" Dojo quickly darted outside, and transformed into his eighty foot-long form.

"I wonder what Dojo means by that?" Selia asked, getting up, holding her walking stick in her right hand, and bowl of food in her left.

"Guess we're reckon to find out," Clay replied, following Selia outside, and helping her up onto Dojo's back before seating himself behind her. As the team of Xiaolin warriors rode on Dojo's back, the original four couldn't help but notice how familiar their route was. And then they were there: Egypt.

"Dojo, are you sure Great Master Dashi did not have a reason for hiding so many Shen Gong Wu in Egypt?" Omi asked, as Dojo landed along-side the Nile River.

"How should I know? Anyways, break out the Gills of Hamachi, 'cause the Cat's Eye is down there!" Dojo pointed at the Nile River.

"I shall go and catch the Cat's Eye!" Omi proudly said, pulling out the Gills of Hamachi.

"That's 'fetch,' Omi!" Raimundo corrected.

"That too!" And with that, Omi slipped on the Gills of Hamachi. "Gills of Hamachi!" The young monk dived into the water, and swam down towards the bottom of the Nile River.

"Why is it so important that we get this Shen Gong Wu, Dojo?" Kimiko asked once more.

"Let's just say that it'll be easy pickings for Chase to get his hands on if Jack Spicer has is," Dojo told them.

"Who is Chase Young?" Selia spoke up. "Also, you mentioned a Jack Spicer. Who is he?"

"They're both no good varmints who need t' be taught a lesson about not tryin' to take over th' world," Clay explained, eyeing the sky incase either of these two opponents showed up.

"Yeah, they're both bad news for us," Raimundo added.

Back to Omi, the dragon of water was busily swimming about, when he spotted what seemed to be just a piece of pottery. Curious, Omi swam closer to the piece of pottery, and upon closer examination, found it to be the Cat's Eye! With two cat heads, one on opposite sides of the Shen Gong Wu, and a single, large cat eye in the center of one of the sides, it just had to be! So, Omi quickly grabbed it, and swam towards the surface. As he swam, though, something grabbed him from behind.

"What is this?" Omi yelled, before looking behind himself. Lo and behold, there was Jack Spicer in one of his underwater contraptions. An extended arm had Omi around the leg. Omi, annoyed, quickly slipped out of the arm, since his fish-form was more slippery than his usual self. Omi then made a beeline for the surface.

"EVERYONE! Jack Spicer is right under me!" Omi shouted to warn the others, ripping off the Gills of Hamachi and hiding them back in his Xiaolin robes. Just as Omi landed safely on dry land, the water broke, and Jack Spicer surfaced, jumping out of his machine, and landing on dry land as well.

"Hello, Xiaolin Losers!" Jack unwittingly greeted the five some. "What's on the agenda today? Oh yes… Kicking your butts and getting the Cat's Eye all to myself!" He proclaimed, before doing his annoying "evil" laugh. "Now, who shall I humiliatingly defeat first?" Jack mused.

"More like: 'who will humiliatingly defeat you first?'" Wuya threw in her two sense.

"Shut up, Wuya! I'm trying to be evil here!" Jack barked at her. "Now, where was I…? Oh yes! Now, should it be Omi? Maybe Raimundo, or Kimiko? How about Clay-?" Jack cut himself off here. "Hey! Wait a minute! There's too many of 'em here!"

"How perceptive of you," Wuya poured on the sarcasm.

"Who's the new guy?" Jack demanded of the Xiaolin warriors.

"Try new girl," Selia replied, adjusting her sunglasses, and gently hitting her walking stick against her leg. "The name's Selia Maha, and I'm afraid that Omi won't be so willing to hand it over to you," She plainly told him.

"Wah-! Since when did another girl join the Xiaolin side?" Jack whined. "How come the side of evil almost NEVER gets any girls?"

"Because you're a buffoon and no girl in her right mind would be on your team," Wuya told him matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled at the ghost. "JakBots! Attack! Get that Cat's Eye from the short, bald one!" Thus commenced the battle.

Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi were handling their JakBots well enough. Clay and Selia had teamed up to go against the JakBots after them. Clay would aim for the JakBots, and Selia would signal for him to throw her at the JakBots, she destroying the bots by stabbing them through the head with her walking stick. Then Clay would catch her, and they'd do the same thing to the rest of the JakBots. Suddenly, Omi cried out.

"Oh no! The Cat's Eye is missing!" Omi glanced around, trying to find where the Shen Gong Wu had disappeared to. A menacing, yet familiar laugh was heard from overhead. Everyone looked up, and atop a Sphinx stood Chase Young.

"It's Chase!" Came Jack's fanboy reply, he staring at his evil idol.

"Chase Young? … That's your other opponent, right?" Selia confirmed with Clay.

"Yeah, he's th' other one," He told her, glaring at Chase.

"Thank you for retrieving the Cat's Eye for me, Omi," Chase said, almost congratulatory.

"Chase Young! I order you to drop that Shen Gong Wu, and return it!" Omi shouted, though his efforts were ineffective.

"Too bad I'm not that sympathetic, Omi," Chase told Omi icily, rolling the Cat's Eye in his hand. "Now, to take care of other matters…" Chase then turned his focus to Selia. Clay noticed this, and quickly stood in front of her.

"Selia, stay b'hind me," Clay told her, getting into a defensive position.

"What's wrong, Clay-?" Before Selia could finish, she sensed something wrong, and though she was blind, she saw a dark aura darting around. Confused, she concentrated on it, and saw it coming towards them. "Watch out above you, Clay!" She shouted, twirling her walking stick.

"What-!" Clay looked up, and there was Chase! He quickly pulled out the Fist of Tebigong. "Fist of Tebigong!" He shouted, and thrust his fist up towards Chase. Chase easily evaded it, and dove straight for Selia.

"Ah-!" Selia cried out in surprise. The dark aura she saw was now right in front of her, and gripping her shoulders.

"You're a nuisance, and must leave the Xiaolin Warriors," Chase told her threateningly. She 'saw' as the dark aura raised a fist.

"No…" She muttered, becoming tense.

"What was that?" Chase asked, unamused.

"I said… NO!" Selia yelled, sunglasses falling off. As she shouted, a white energy emitted from her.

"No! Not already!" Chase yelled, anger and frustration in his voice. Selia glowed brighter, and sent Chase flying back. Soon, her feet were hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Selia!" Clay called out to her.

"Stay back, Clay! She may be dangerous!" Omi warned the dragon of earth.

"You may have won this round, Xiaolin monks," Chase admitted, disappearing, and then reappearing atop the Sphinx once again. "But this is far from over." And with that, Chase Young disappeared. Selia stopped emitting the white glow, and she fell to the ground.

"Selia!" Clay quickly got to her and gently propped her up. "Selia, can y'hear me?" He asked her. Selia's eyes remained shut.

"Clay, you don't know what's wrong. Just leave her be," Kimiko told him.

"Don't worry!" Dojo reassured the dragons. "This has happened before. Let's just get her back to Master Fung and quick!" The 1500 year-old dragon told the others, transforming into his larger form. Everyone climbed aboard, Clay seating Selia in front of himself and held her up so she didn't fall off. Dojo took off, and it felt like it took too long to get back to the temple.

"Hey! What about me!" Cried out Jack Spicer, he and Wuya the only ones left.

"_What_ about you?" Wuya retorted, annoyed. "You're of no importance if you didn't just knock out one of the warriors," She told him.

"Just shut up already…" Jack told her half-heartedly, climbing back into his machine, and headed back home.

* * *

"Do not fear, my young monks," Master Fung told the others, as he placed a cool cloth on Selia's forehead. "She is just the Dragon of Chi, is what happened clarified."

"Dragon of Chi?" Omi repeated. "Is there such a dragon, Master Fung?"

"Yes, there indeed is, Omi," Master Fung replied. "The Dragon of Chi is the dragon which is able to control the energy, or chi, within them, and concentrate it into even more potent and powerful attacks than what you four have managed to do,"

"So, Selia here can kick butt without much effort?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes, but at a price," He explained. "Since Selia doesn't know how to control her dragon element as of yet, she used it all in one burst, and collapsed." Master Fung stood up and pulled Selia's blanket over her, and left her quarters. "It is best to leave her be for now, and allow her to regain her strength, young monks." He basically ordered of them.

"Yes, Master Fung," Was the unanimous reply from the others. As Master Fung left, all the others followed. Well, almost all the others. Clay remained behind, and seated himself outside of Selia's quarters.

"Aw man," Clay muttered, tipping his hat over his eyes. He felt almost responsible for what happened. 'If only I had stopped Chase b'fore that happened…' He thought to himself. 'But no use cryin' over spilt milk,' He told himself. 'Just gotta wait for Selia to wake up and things'll start t' get better.'

* * *

OOC: And that's chapter four for ya! - Man, I have a LOT of fun with Clay's accent! Too bad Word doesn't --; Always buggin' me about sentence structure and word choice. Anywhos, hope you enjoyed this installment of Xiaolin Showdown: The Emerald Phoenix. It got a bit serious near the end, but that's what Jack is for! X3 Anywhos, anyone expect that? Well, you probably suspected Selia to be the dragon of Dark or Light or something like that, but that's unoriginal. Does the Dragon of Chi seem to fit her? It took me FOREVER to think of what kind of Dragon she'd be. I went through Dragon of Spirit, Dragon of Soul, Dragon of Energy, and others, but none sounded as right as Dragon of Chi. Anywhos, read, review, e-mail me, flame me, whatever you want. I DO appreciate all that you guys say, even if it's criticism. It just helps me improve as an authoress with the input from readers like yourself. So don't quit with the reviews! 


	6. Whirlpool Necklace

Fanfiction: Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui

Chapter 5: The Whirlpool Necklace

_

* * *

Selia!_

'… Huh..?'

_Selia, can y'hear me?_

'Clay…? Why's your voice so distant…?' Selia's subconscious asked, she not realizing that she was unconscious. She heard more talking, but it was so muffled that she could not tell what they were saying. She slowly began to not hear the voices. The last thing she thought she felt was someone holding her, though she didn't know why.

Thus, Selia slipped into a state of dreaming, the only place where she still saw colors, shapes, and faces…

* * *

"Unh…" Selia groaned, as she slowly woke up. Her sightless eyes creaked open, and stared at a ceiling she couldn't see. Selia quietly moved her right hand, and found herself to be in her bed. She noticed that a damp cloth was on her forehead, and that she was covered up by her blanket. She slowly sat up, removing the wet cloth, and set it down on the floor beside her. She sat still for a moment, and listened. Crickets could be heard outside, and the air was cool and crisp. It was night.

Selia stretched, and felt for her walking stick. It was on the floor, near where she had set the damp cloth down. Not its usual spot, but at least it was easily found. She wasn't able to find her sunglasses, so that would have to wait until later. Selia decided to crawl out from her room to see what was going on. The last thing she remembered was yelling at Chase Young 'No!', and then a bright light. After that she had heard voices and remembered someone holding her. As she placed her right hand down outside of her room, it landed on someone's hand. "Ah-!" Startled, she started to withdraw her hand, but stopped herself when she recognized it to belong to Clay.

"Clay?" She whispered his name. All she got in response was slow, heavy breathing. "Asleep, huh?" Selia asked, knowing the answer already. She stood up, and found her way to Clay's room. She grabbed his blanket, and returning to where he was, covered him up with it. "Don't be catching a cold now, cowboy," She told him, before going for a walk around the courtyard.

Selia lightly stepped on the ground outside, and purposefully veered off the courtyard to walk around in the grass. The crisp night air was always refreshing to her. It was a great way to clear her mind, as she enjoyed the feel of the grass beneath her feet.

"Awake already, young monk?" Master Fung asked Selia, he doing his nightly patrol around the grounds before he himself went to bed.

"Ah, Master Fung!" Selia turned towards the sound of the master's voice. "What time is it? How long have I been asleep? What happened exactly?" She fired all of these questions at Master Fung.

"Calm down, young one," Master Fung told her. "It's almost midnight, and you have been unconscious since the incident with Chase," He explained to her. "Also, you expelled all of your energy fending off Chase Young. In conclusion, you are the Dragon of Chi, Selia."

"Wait… What?" Selia asked, confused.

"You, Selia, are the Dragon of Chi. As Omi is the Dragon of the element Water, you are the Dragon of the element Chi," Master Fung explained a bit more clearly. "Your element deals with the chi within yourself, your life force and what makes you, you."

"Ah, I see," Selia muttered, registering all of this. "So, I blacked out after my element went out of control?"

"To put it simply, yes," Master Fung rested his hand on Selia's shoulder. "You must learn to harness your element, and soon, Selia. Yours is the most difficult of the dragons to control, and therefore much more dangerous," He related this information to her with a tone of seriousness.

"How am I to train, Master Fung?" She asked, seeking guidance.

"Continue with your training along with the others," He told her. "Controlling your chi begins with being one with it and harnessing it. I want you to meditate with me each night before you retire to bed from now on," He instructed of her. "Now, do return back to bed, young monk." And with that, Master Fung walked off.

Selia stood still until she couldn't hear his footfalls anymore. Then, she promptly returned to her quarters. Upon her return, she found Clay to still be asleep where she had found him. She smiled, and pulled his blanket up over him again, since she had felt that it had slid down from when she put it on him earlier. Then, returning to her bed, she laid down, and closed her eyes, sleep catching up with her swiftly.

* * *

"Come on, everybody!" Dojo shouted, ringing his little gong. "It's time to rise and-! Ah… Clay? What're you doing out here?" The dragon asked, spotting a sleepy Clay outside of Selia's quarters.

"Eh? It's mornin' already?" Clay muttered, rubbing his eyes. Sitting up, the blanket slid off of him. "Huh?" Clay noticed the blanket. "Who covered me up last night-?"

"Good morning, everyone!" Selia happily said to everyone as she stepped out of her room.

"And g'mornin' t' you, too, Selia!" Clay replied, relieved that Selia was up and moving. "How're y'feelin' t'day?"

"Better than ever! Thanks for asking," She said with a smile. "How about we do our morning exercises and get some breakfast?"

"Man, why are you so full of energy in the morning?" Rai asked grumpily, still trying to wake up.

"I'm a morning person, I guess," She replied with a smile, before heading out to the courtyard.

* * *

"Removing her by force did not go according to plan," Chase reviewed, waving his hand to view all that was going on back in the Xiaolin Temple. "Then I must take a different approach to this," He concluded, observing all that was going on. As he watched, he mulled over what to do.

"Let's just see just what this dragon can do," Chase stated with a wicked smirk.

* * *

"Shen Gong Wu Alert!" Shouted Dojo, interrupting their morning training.

"Dang, Dojo! What's with all the Wu wakin' up so close t'gether?" Clay asked.

"Well, it's better than waiting over two weeks for one to reveal itself," Raimundo reminded Clay.

"Good point," Clay agreed.

"This one is called the Whirlpool Necklace," Dojo proclaimed, opening up the scroll. "This nice accessory allows for anyone to control water-"

"But water is MY element!" Omi proclaimed.

"Yes, Omi, we know," Dojo replied. "But, if the Dragon of Water, Omi, wields this Wu, then his powers increase."

"Ooooo! I'd most love to have this necklace!" Omi said, eyeing the scroll eagerly.

"That's weird," Raimundo stated, looking at the scroll. "Isn't it sorta, I dunno… Redundant to have a Wu that mimics the powers of another Xiaolin Dragon?"

"Not exactly," Dojo replied, closing the scroll. "This Wu serves a purpose. To remind the dragons-in-training that they're not all powerful in their element, and that it can be used against them."

"So, Dojo, you are saying that there is more than just the Whirlpool Necklace that relates to the powers of us Xiaolin Dragons?" Selia asked.

"Exactly!" Dojo then transformed into his eighty-foot long form. "Hop on! We need to get to that Wu first!" Everyone eagerly climbed aboard, and Dojo quickly took off. Flying over the great Pacific Ocean, Dojo suddenly stopped above the waves.

"What's up, Dojo?" Kimiko asked, eyeing the water, not wanting to mess up her recently done hair-do.

"The Whirlpool Necklace resides on the ocean floor here," He promptly told the five warriors. "Omi, would you do the honors?"

"I'd be happy to!" Omi jumped off, and landed on the ocean surface. "Tsunami Strike! Water!" Omi then began to spin much like a top, and the water parted, creating a whirlpool reaching deep down into the water. On the ocean floor was the Whirlpool necklace. Omi's element brought the Shen Gong Wu up to him, and he caught it. "A-ha! Strike that!"

"That's 'beat that', Omi," Rai corrected.

"That makes no sense!" Omi retorted. Just as Omi finished making this statement, he felt an unearthly chill through is torso. Looking down, he spotted Wuya.

"Boo," Wuya said with her usual smirk.

"GAH-!" Startled, Omi lost temporary control of his element, and while trying to wave Wuya away, he dropped the Whirlpool Necklace. "No! The Whirlpool Necklace!"

"I've got it! Raimundo reassured, stretching his hand out to catch it, but he fumbled with it, and in turn it was passed on towards Selia.

"Where is it?" Selia asked, not sure as to where the Wu had gone to. She then felt something land on her leg, and she quickly picked it up. It felt like a strand of beads. "The Whirlpool Necklace…?" She asked.

"Nice catch, Selia!" Clay congratulated her. Just then she was knocked off. "Selia?" Clay shouted, looking over the side where she had fallen. She was hanging onto the Whirlpool Necklace for dear life, while an annoyed Jack Spicer was trying to shake her off.

"Hey! Let go of the Wu!" He ordered her, adjusting a pair of sunglasses that looked familiar, his normal goggles atop of his head in their usual place.

"Wait a minute.. Jack Spicer! Give back Selia's sunglasses!" Clay demanded of their foe.

"Hey! She left them behind last time, so if ya snooze, ya lose!" Jack cackled at the joke he made, before looking down at Selia. "Well then! I guess we're in for a Xiaolin Showdown?"

"And I plan on winning it!" Selia shouted with confidence.

"I'll wager my Siamese Copy Cat, against your Gills of Hamachi!" Jack stated, pulling out the Siamese Copy Cat as he spoke. "The game is Underwater Tag! The first one to be tagged by the other loses!"

"I accept your challenge!" Selia tightened her grip on the Whirlpool Necklace.

"Then let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack shouted out of habit, Selia unfamiliar with showdowns, didn't say anything. The ocean beneath them opened up, creating a whirlpool that revealed a dry spot of ocean floor. The Whirlpool Necklace slithered out of Selia and Jack's grasp, and Selia fell to the ocean floor with a thud.

"This ain't fair!" Clay protested. "Selia isn' able t' see!"

"We're doomed," Kimiko stated, looking down at Selia and Jack in dismay.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" Jack shouted, before quickly holding up the Siamese Copy Cat. "Siamese Copy Cat! Gills of Hamachi!" The Siamese Copy Cat morphed into the Gills of Hamachi, and automatically wrapped around Jack's throat. He transformed into a red fish-like creature, and jumped into the sides of the whirlpool. Unsure of what to do, she decided, and Selia took out the Gills of Hamachi, placed it around her throat.

"Gills of Hamachi!" She shouted, before jumping into the side of the whirlpool as well. She had turned into a white fish-like creature, eyes a clouded blue to indicate her blindness. She was afraid to breathe at first, but came to discover that it wasn't a problem. She swam about, getting use to her new fishy state, before she heard something.

Jack Spicer, thinking he was being sneaky, dived behind a coral bed, narrating himself. "Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, slowly creeps in on his prey…!"

Selia turned towards where she heard him. Though she couldn't see, her hearing was enhanced what seemed to be a hundred fold, because she could even hear the beating of Jack's heart. She floated still, waiting to see what he would do.

Jack made his move.

He shot out towards her, both arms outstretched to grab her. Selia heard him, and the electromagnetic pulses she felt in the water indicated for her to go up, which she did. Jack missed her by a mile!

"Wha-?" Jack, confused, looked up at where she had gone. By this time, Selia had taken on a meditative state, concentrating as hard as she could. She felt the chi within her flowing fast, yet steady.

Back on the surface, the four dragons were anxious.

"And WHY can't we see anything?" Kimiko asked, annoyed.

"Yeah! Normally we're able to watch the Showdown!" Rai agreed, glaring at the water.

"Then let us fall in on them!" Omi called upon his element, and the four dragons and Dojo lowered into the water, surrounded in a bubble.

"Way t' go, Omi!" Clay hit Omi on the back, sending the little monk flying.

Back to the showdown, Selia took a deep breath, or whatever fish do, and opened her eyes. They were white with chi, as she felt Jack's presence closing in on her.

"You're not getting away THIS time!" Jack proclaimed, both hands stretched out once again to grab her. Selia went tense, and she felt her chi reach out and grab Jack, stopping him in mid-swim.

"Wha-?" He cried out, scared. "W-Why am I n-not moving?"

Selia, keeping her hold on Jack, swam down to where she felt his movement coming from. She followed her chi, and touched him on the forehead. "Tag!" She called out with a laugh, before grabbing her shades back, and slid them back onto her face.

"Wha-! NO FAIR!" Jack shouted, angry. As the showdown came to a close, Selia could hear the others cheering for her victory. But, she also felt drained, as she released her chi's hold on Jack. Everyone returned to the surface, and the three Shen Gong Wu won by Selia came to her hands. Omi and Raimundo assisted Selia in being pulled out of the water, setting her on Dojo in her spot.

"Nicely executed!" Omi congratulated her, eyeing the Whirlpool Necklace most especially.

"Thank you, Omi," She thanked him, and held out the Whirlpool Necklace to Omi. "Want to hold on to this for me?"

Omi gasped. "I would be MOST honored to!" He happily answered, taking the necklace and placing it around his neck.

"Nice haul o' Wu," Clay told her with a smile.

"Thanks, Clay. I'm glad that I was able to pull that off- Augh!" Selia was cut off by a sudden pain in her arms, she crying out.

"Selia? What's wrong?" Kimiko asked, curious yet worried.

"M-My arms…" She managed to say, before her sightless eyes rolled up into the back of her head, her limp body falling against Clay.

"Back to the temple!" Dojo shouted, taking off into the air.

* * *

"And yet again they leave without ANY consideration to their arch rival!" Jack Spicer shouted bitterly.

"How shameful!" Wuya moaned. "You lost to a girl! A girl who's blind, on top of that-!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Wait!" Jack interrupted. "She's blind?"

Wuya would've strangled him if she had hands. "YES, Jack! She is blind! Sight-impaired! Visually lacking!"

"Ok, ok! I get it!" Jack shouted back at her, activating his HeliPack and lifted himself out of the water, and went to empty his shoes of water. "How'd she win if she couldn't see? And what was the DEAL with me not being able to move?" Jack whined, wringing out his jacket.

"There is something unique about her," Wuya stated to no one imparticular. "She is weak at the moment, though. Very immature in her training,"

"So she's worse than me?" Jack asked.

"I highly doubt that," Wuya muttered, floating back towards the direction of Jack's hideout.

* * *

"Selia, you mustn't practice your element until you have harnessed and learned to control your chi," Master Fung gently scolded her, as he checked her arms. From the unpracticed strain on her arms from the chi, there were blue lines on her arms, mostly where her veins were.

"I am sorry, Master Fung," Selia replied apologetically. "I thought I could handle it… It helped me win the showdown at least," She tried to point out the positive, cracking a smile.

"I would much rather have my monks return to me in one piece and good health, than to have all the Shen Gong Wu returned to the vault," He told her, rolling her sleeves back down. "Now, once you're feeling better, you may commence your training." He instructed of her, before leaving her sitting on the floor in a meditation room. She bowed her head, and sighed. But she then heard a footfall, and looked up.

"Eh, he may be acting like you didn't do a good job," Raimundo began, stepping into the room.

"But he's actually pretty happy," Kimiko reassured her.

"Woo-hoo!" Omi exclaimed happily, walking on the ceiling. "I have the Whirlpool Necklace! My powers shall increase one hundred crease!"

"I'm thinkin' yer shootin' for 'a hundred fold', partner," Clay stated, being the last to come in.

"Thanks, everyone," Selia muttered sheepishly. "My punishment is an intensive meditating session tonight with Master Fung," She related this information to the group.

"Hey, at least it isn't scrubbing the floors of the temple with a toothbrush!" Dojo stated, slithering onto her shoulder. The group laughed, and once Selia was feeling more like herself, their training commenced, it involving many-a interesting games with the Siamese Copy Cat.

* * *

OOC: And here's chapter five! Man, I was stumped for a while as to what would happen after I showed what was going on with Chase. I sure hope I'm not portraying my character as an "all mighty character," because that's the LAST thing I wanna do. But anywhos, this is chapter five, and the Whirlpool Necklace came to me while I was trying to fall asleep two nights ago. I have many-a more Shen Gong Wu on the way, though! So anywhos, questions, comments, reviews, flames… ALL are appreciated. E-mail me if you want, or just leave a review. I LOVE to hear from you guys, and any input is appreciated and taken into consideration - 


	7. The Dream

Fanfiction: Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui

Chapter 6: The Dream

* * *

It was now nightfall, and the four Xiaolin Dragons were preparing for bed. Selia had been practicing her meditation skills for a long while now with Master Fung, and she wasn't holding up so well. 

"Selia, stop allowing your thoughts to wander," Master Fung quietly told her, noticing how fidgety she was becoming.

"Sorry, Master Fung," Selia apologized once more with a sigh, and tried to clear her mind for what felt like the one thousandth time. She'd finally achieve a level of calm in her mind, where nothing would be going on, but a slight noise would distract her, and cause for her thoughts to wander. Frustrated, she released the meditative pose she had been holding for the past few hours, and fell onto her back, spreading out her limbs.

"Frustration can lead down two paths: determination, which leads to success; and weariness, which leads to failure." Master Fung pointed out, still holding his own meditative pose.

"I'll keep trying, Master Fung..." Selia muttered, completely frustrated with where this all was going.

"I believe that these past few hours have been enough for you this evening, Selia," Master Fung told her. "You are dismissed to retire to your quarters."

"Thank you, Master Fung," Selia smiled with relief, and got up, heading back to where the monks' rooms were.

"How did the training go?" Asked Kimiko when Selia returned.

"Don't ask..." Selia muttered, crawling into her futon. "I just want to fall asleep and not wake up 'til morning..."

"That bad, huh?" Kimiko peeked her head around the door frame into Selia's room. "Are your arms feeling any better, by chance?"

"Yeah, much better. Thanks for asking," Selia slipped off her sunglasses and placed them in their usual spot by the wall. "'Night, everyone," Yawning, she turned onto her right side as she heard the others return similar phrases. As her sightless eyes slid closed, she listened to the small crickets outside chirp, caressing her to sleep.

* * *

"Momma! Daddy!" Selia called out to her parents. A little girl of six years old, she ran over to her parents, her father picking her up. 

"How's my little girl this lovely day?" He asked her, flying Selia through the air. "Enjoying the wind beneath your wings?"

"I love flying, Daddy!" Selia cried out ecstatically. The blue sky overhead was speckled with clouds, the sun shining brilliantly. The days long past, back when Selia was able to see the world around her. The faces she saw now were what she saw every time she heard their voices. Grandpa was sitting at a picnic table, listening to Selia's squeals of laughter. As Selia's father brought her close for a hug, she looked up towards the sky to feel the warmth of the sun, squinting her eyes. But no sunshine greeted her. The sky had grown dark, thunder rolling in the distance. "Daddy, why is the sky changing?"

The picture-perfect scene dissipated, her smiling family disappearing before her eyes. The world around her grew dark, and soon there was nothing but darkness enveloping her. She changed into her current physical state, a young teenager dressed in monk's clothing. The darkness around her swelled. It gained an aura of purple to it as two slits of a stunning gold-yellow opened up. She watched as the slits opened to reveal two giant reptilian-like eyes. This feeling of fear was familiar to her. Then a sinister voice rang through the air and through her whole being.

_"You're a nuisance, and must leave the Xiaolin Warriors..." _That same phrase from when she had met him, icy as ever, chilled her to the bone. She felt multiple hands grab onto her, all made of the dark aura that seemed to consume her.

"No! Leave me be!" Selia cried out. "I belong with the others! This is my home!"

_"Your home is back with your retired monk for a grandfather!"_ The icy voice barked at her, the grips of the hands holding her tightening. _"Just give up on your quest to become the Dragon of Chi and forsake your powers... Everything will become so much easier for you when you do..." _The voice tempted, the two eyes now having shrunken down to fit onto a dark silhouette made of this evil aura.

"Never..." Selia retorted, feeling herself being drained. The hands acted as chi drainers, Selia weakening with every passing moment.

_"Then I shall have to take it by force!"_ The silhouette roared, raising its hand and plunging it into Selia's chest. She screamed in pain, losing herself into the darkness around her...

* * *

Clay woke up, not knowing why, and looked at his clock. It was a quarter past two in the morning. "Ev'n the roosters are still sleepin'," He muttered to himself, turning back over onto his side. As he went to return back to his rodeo dream, he heard panted breath. "What in tar nation...?" Clay sat up and grabbed his hat, putting it on over his bed head, he crawled out of his warm futon and poked his head out from his room. Things were quiet outside, everyone still asleep. Even Dojo was sawing away on logs just by what Clay could hear. But the uneasy breathing was continuing. By the light of the slivered moon, Clay stumbled his way towards the sound and found it was coming from Selia's quarters. 

"Wonder what's puttin' a knot in her hat?" He wondered, quietly pushing aside the cloth that served as a door. Peeking in, his gaze was met with the sight of a pale Selia panting for breath. "Selia…?" Clay whispered. "Selia, wake up," He crawled into her quarters and stopped by her bedside. He saw that she was in a cold sweat. "This can't be good… Must be that darn Shadow of Fear, an' Jack Spicer's prob'ly th' one behind this!" Angered by this thought, Clay got up and left the building where the monks resided, disappearing into the Wu vault.

Climbing down the stairs, Clay ran his hand along the wall not only to balance him while walking in his hurried descent, but to also feel where the specific Wu he was looking for was stored. "A-ha! Here y' are, y' lil' rascal!" He slid open the drawer and pulled out the Reversing Mirror. "This should stop that nightmare," He whispered as he climbed out of the vault, quickly running back over the dew-covered grass. "At least, I hope so..."

Upon Clay's return, he noticed that Selia's condition had worsened, now muttering in her sleep and tossing side to side. Not waiting a second longer, he held up the Reversing Mirror in front of her face, whispering its name.

* * *

Just as the darkness was about to close around her, a bright light shone. Selia squinted her eyes, and looked at it. The light was being reflected off of something, but what she couldn't tell. She fought against the darkness, stretching her hand towards the light. The darkness began to retreat, for there can be no darkness where light is present. A hand clasped hers, and she was pulled out of the darkness. 

_"Safety is but an illusion, a state of mind..."_ Hissed the terrible voice as she left the darkness behind. _"It won't last for much longer..."_

Next thing she knew, Selia woke up in a cold sweat, panting and gripping something hard. 'Wait, gripping?' She thought, and loosened her hold slightly to see what she was holding. It was someone's hand.

"A-are you all right?" Clay's voice immediately registering as something familiar and welcoming, which also cleared the question of whose hand she was clutching. "I heard ya fussin' in yer sleep, an' when I saw ya lookin' like a groundhog sleepin' on top a' a cactus, I assumed it was that no good Jack Spicer up ta usin' th' Shadow of Fear. So I grabbed th' Reversin' Mirror an'-! ... Selia...?"

During this time Selia had sat herself up, and all that had happened hit her at once. The nightmare, though mild in comparison to past experiences, had drained her mentally and tears brimmed her sightless eyes. Her head felt heavy, and she fell forward, her forehead resting against Clay's chest, though more on the right side.

From Clay's view, shortly after using the Reversing Mirror, Selia's right hand reached up and had brushed against his left arm. The natural reaction was to grab her hand, and no sooner had he done so she woke up. As he talked, he watched as she sat up and as her face changed from having just woken up to frightened. He cut himself off as her head hit his chest.

"I was so scared...!" Came Selia's shaky whisper, her body trembling. "Someone was after me... After my life-!" Thus the tears began to flow, the first time since she had arrived at the temple, and the first time in year.

As kids back on the ranch, Clay's room was down the hall from Jesse's, and back when they got along well, the good ol' days, late at night when Jesse had nightmares she'd hurry to Clay's room and pounce into his bed, startling him awake. She'd relay the bad dreams to him and he'd hug her while she did, resting his chin on top of her head, calming her sobs. At first hesitant, Clay automatically wrapped his arms around Selia's trembling figure when the tears began to flow, resting his chin on top of her head, and just quietly listened to her sobs. Soon, Selia's tears stopped, and after awhile Clay realized that she had fallen back to sleep.

"An' just when I was about t' fall asleep m'self," Clay quietly chuckled. And like when Jesse would cry herself to sleep, Clay placed Selia back in her futon and silently grabbed the Reversing Mirror. 'Let's just hope that she'll sleep peacef'lly, along with th' rest of us...' The cowboy thought as he went back to bed, giving but a glance over his shoulder to make sure the blind girl was sound asleep. 'An' I hope this won' lead t' an awkward mornin' t'marrow...'

* * *

OOC: And this concludes chapter 6. Hey all my loyal readers! Looooooooooong time no update ; I'm so sorry! Forgive me. I let life really take over, but not much by choice. To update you, I've been accepted to Brigham Young University out in Provo, Utah and I've been working hard not only academically, but at my job. And I've been focusing on art more than writing, so thank you soooooooo much for your patience and understanding! I hope this chapter is not disappointing and that you enjoy it - 


	8. Sleeping Dragons Awaken?

Fanfiction: Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui

Chapter 7: Sleeping Dragons... Awaken?

* * *

"Uhn..." Moaned Selia, waking up the next morning. She forced herself to sit up, so that she didn't fall back asleep which she was liable to do. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed that something was different. She couldn't figure it out at first, as she checked her bed for any foreign objects, felt around her bed, and ran her hand through her hair, but as her sleeve brushed against her face it became obvious. Her clothes had an unfamiliar scent to them. Confused, she tried to remember what could've caused this. After meditating she had practically passed out. Then the nightmarish visions returned. She shuddered. She remembered a hand reaching out to pull her out, but whatever happened after that was a blank to her.

"Guess I must've been in a cold sweat..." Selia muttered to herself, grabbing her towel and Xiaolin robes to change into after her shower. Finding her shoes she slipped them on, and with towel and robes in hand she left her room and headed for the showers. It was dawn outside, the dew still heavily coating the grass, the sun just beginning to rise and warm Selia's face. From the sound of the sleeping quarters Selia assumed that she was the only dragon awake, so she enjoyed her walk outside. As she neared the building where the showers were she went to turn the corner when too little too late she heard footsteps, and so she and the other early bird collided into each other and fell into a heap on the floor.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! I'm so sorry-!" Selia began, rubbing her head, but a laugh stopped her mid-apology. "Clay?"

"G'morning yerself," Replied the cowboy with a smile in his voice. "Thought I was th' only early ris'r 'round here,"

"Dang, you're up before dawn?" She queried, the throb in her head subsiding.

"Ev'ry mornin' back on th' ranch," Clay told her, standing up then lending her a helping hand. His hand was warm and soft from the shower, moisture still clinging to his skin. "How're y' feelin' this mornin'?"

"Just fine, thanks." She replied, not suspecting any meaning beyond the question. Clay noticed this and concluded that she had forgotten about the episode from the night before and just smiled.

"That's good t' hear," Clay stated, before stretching and popping his knuckles. "Well, I'm gonna head back n' finish gettin' ready fer th' day. An' be caref'l 'bout the water this mornin'! Keeps switchin' b'tween hot 'n cold," And with that Clay walked past and headed back to his room.

"Thanks for the warning," She thanked him and hurried off to the showers. She found the showers and climbed in, letting the soothing water rush over her face. Just as Clay warned, the water flickered between warm and freezing, or warm and boiling hot. Drying off and changing into her clean robes she returned back to her room to discover the delectable aroma of bacon in the air. Her stomach growling, she decided breakfast was a wise decision and headed to the kitchen, braiding her still damp hair in the process.

"Is that breakfast I smell?" Selia asked, turning the corner through the doorway and into the kitchen.

"'Reckon it is," Greeted Clay, busy with frying bacon and avoiding the popping grease in the process.

"Who wants pancakes?" Dojo called out, he having fun being cook for the morning.

"Pancakes sound delicious, Dojo," Selia responded with a laugh. "Since when do you cook breakfast?"

"Oh, no reason," Dojo replied, as he poured some pancake batter into the pan and straightened his little chef hat. Soon the other dragons-in-training trickled into the kitchen, still sleepy-eyed and dazed.

"Dude, did you HAVE to make so much bacon?" Raimundo muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"If ev'ryone plans on gettin' some, yeah, I reckon I had to," Clay retorted, annoyed that his preparing breakfast was greeted with ingratitude. This went unnoticed by the others as Dojo slithered over and plopped down a platter heaped with pancakes. "Breakfast is served!"

Everyone dove in and served themselves, well, everyone except Selia. She wasn't sure where everything was on the table, so she just sat in her seat and waited, embarrassed to ask for help. 'Sometimes I hate being blind...' She thought to herself. Noticing this, Dojo slithered over to her side and grabbed a fork.

"One pancake or two?" He asked her. Selia snapped her head up in his direction and, though surprised at first, smiled. "Two, please."

"And I'll just drizzle the syrup and dice it up for ya!" And Dojo did just that. Breaking out a sharp knife, he had at it, and when he was done he placed the fork in Selia's right hand. "Bon appetit,"

"An' here's a few slabs of bacon for ya," Clay added, placing a couple of pieces of bacon on her plate. She smiled sheepishly and said "Thanks, guys..." As Selia began to eat, Master Fung quietly walked in.

"Good morning, young monks," He greeted them, observing the table and the monks seated at it. "I hope you are rested and ready for your day ahead. For today, yours skills you have honed and worked on will be put towards a new technique I will be teaching you today." Omi jumped up at hearing this.

"Ooooh, a new technique?! I shall be the one to fully master it_ first_, Master Fung!" Omi loudly stated, practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Cocky much?" Raimundo growled at Omi, not in the mood for Omi's overconfident attitude and narcissism that morning.

"There is no reason for celebrating and boasting, Omi," Master Fung scolded in his masterful way. "For this new technique is going to be unique and challenging in its own individual way for each of you." This stopped the self-centered monk in his tracks. Now seeing that he had everyone's attention, Master Fung continued. "Now, finish your breakfast and meet me in the meditation hall." With that, Master Fung left.

"I wonder what that was all about." Kimiko mused as she finished reapplying her lipstick before she took care of her dishes.

"Whatever it is, the Fung-ster is being really serious about it," Raimundo replied, already washing his dishes.

"Well then, if you're so anxious to find out, get to the meditation hall already!" Dojo quipped from his perch around Selia's neck and shoulders. The blind monk took a few last bites and was about to make her way to the sink when her dishes disappeared out of her hands.

"I've got it, Selia," Clay assured her, taking the dishes to the sink and took care of them. "Thank, Clay," She thanked him as she found the wall and leaned against it. Once Clay was finished with the dishes, the two of them and Dojo went and caught up with the others in the meditation hall. They took their positions on the floor with their legs crossed, awaiting instruction. Master Fung opened his eyes and looked at his students.

"My young monks, today we will begin the long process of mastering your new skill that is going to be developed here in this meditation hall." He told them, beginning to pace from one end to the other of their line. "I will not tell you it is going to be easy. You will be frustrated, you will trip over yourselves and each other as you master to become..." and it was here that Master Fung paused, before casting his gaze over his five monks.

"Dragons."

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Hold on a sec!" Raimundo loudly protested. "I thought that we already ARE dragons? Y'know, in title?"

"In TRAINING!" Dojo smartly remarked, wagging a finger at the Dragon of the Wind.

"Just as Dojo said," Master Fung agreed with a nod. "Dragons in training, title only. But, you're not fully comprehending what I'm saying, Raimundo," And with this, Master Fung reached into his sleeve. Everyone watched intently, though all Selia could do was strain her ears. The master monk pulled forth the Whirlpool Necklace, and held it in his right hand. "Omi, please step forward." He beckoned to the bald monk. Nothing but boastful smiles, Omi jumped up and flipped, quite literally, over to Master Fung's side.

"What is the task I am to accomplish today, Master Fung? For whatever it is, I shall exceed any expectations!" Omi asked, then stated, eagerly. The master refrained from sighing as he began to speak.

"I want you to summon the powers of the Whirlpool Necklace-"

"But Master Fung, that is already an effortless task! Even Raimundo can-!" Omi interrupted, but was just as promptly cut off by the master

"Omi, if you'd allow me to finish my sentence, you would find yourself wiser in the long run..." Master Fung clearly stated to the young monk.

"Oh... I am terribly sorry, Master Fung..." And the little monk bowed low. "Please, do continue,"

"Omi, take the Whirlpool Necklace and summon its powers _without_ saying its name aloud." He directed the monk.

Now, you can just imagine the look of stupor on poor little Omi's face. Who had ever heard of such a task being accomplished? And how did one even begin to ponder how to complete such an assignment?! The confused Chinese monk just stared at the Whirlpool necklace now in his hands, dumbfounded. The others sitting on the sidelines had been ready to snicker at his failure due to his earlier display of confidence, but when they heard what was being asked of them, they thought a second time about laughing.

"Now, I want the rest of you to practice with the Star Hanabi, the Sword of the Storm, Third-Arm Sash, and the Two-Ton Tunic." Concluded Master Fung, handing these Wu to the following monks respectively: Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Selia. "And I strongly suggest that you work your hardest to concentrate and be diligent in your assignments," With that, the master left the meditation hall, leaving behind a group of stumped monks.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later...

* * *

"GYAH-!" A frustrated Raimundo shouted as he threw the Sword of the Storm into the ground outside in their training area. "How the HECK are we suppose to figure this out without even ONE HINT from the old man?!" He complained, throwing himself onto the ground. Kimiko sat herself on the ground next to the frustrated Dragon of Wind, tossing the Star Hanabi between her hands.

"Rai's right. How're we supposed to figure this out on our own?" She moaned, staring at the Wu in her hands. The cowboy took a seat on the ground, glaring at a limp Third-Arm Sash around his waist, while Omi was diligently meditating, balanced on his head, the Whirlpool Necklace in hand. "I'm just not seeing it..." Kimiko's words were greeted with a giggle. Surprised, she looked up and around for the source of the laughter, and found it to be Selia. "And what's so funny?" she asked out of irritation.

"It's- It's just funny that you said that," Selia replied back with a smile, trying to calm her giggling. "'Seeing it' you say... But is it really what you need to do?" she asked simply. The monks were puzzled at this, and just looked at each other

unknowingly. Meanwhile Selia had gotten to her feet and steadied herself, holding a very limp Two-Ton Tunic in her hands. "You know, it's our chi that activates the Wu," she stated.

"How do you say you know such a thing?!" Omi had snapped out of his mediation at her statement and was back on his feet, challenging her words. "The Shen-Gong-Wu are magical, mysterious, and ancient artifacts that grant us power when we summon them by name! Even the ancient scrolls don't explain how they work!" Selia was taken aback by Omi's explosion of pent-up frustration on her, and she took a step back while he had continued chewing her out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Omi, chill out!" Raimundo told the little monk as he picked him up effortlessly. "Don't take your frustration out on others!"

"I am NOT!" Omi snapped back, feigning a kick at Raimundo's head, which he blocked. "I just do not understand how anyone can know that-!"

"I've felt it." Selia interrupted Omi, bowing her head as if to look at the Two-Ton Tunic that she was fidgeting with in her hands. This caught everyone's attention. "W-... Well... When I went into a showdown against that Jack kid, and I summoned the Gills of Hamachi, it felt as if my chi was flowing into it... And the shape that I felt the Gills of Hamachi to be was the form my chi flowed into..."

"So what yer sayin', is that we should try an' manipulate our chi int' th' shape of the Wu?" Clay asked, looking down at his Third-Arm Sash.

"Um... Yes...?" Selia replied, uncertain.

"Well then, let's give it a try," He told the others, sitting down on the ground Indian-style. The others just looked at him skeptically as he meditated, and reluctantly sat down, just watching him meditate.

"Wow, isn't THIS exciting?" Raimundo grumbled after a short while. Clay just blew him off, keeping his concentration. Suddenly the Third-Arm Sash began to glow, and it moved slightly, moving its tassels like fingers. "WHOA! What the-?!" Raimundo cried out in surprise, breaking Clay's concentration.

"Darn it, Rai! I 'bout had it, too!" Clay growled, frustrated.

"But Clay, you have proven Selia's words to be true!" Omi exclaimed. "That means that..."

"You were wrong, Chrome-Dome," Rai rubbed it in.

"Quit fighting you guys, and let's get started on mastering this!" Kimiko scolded the boys as she started to concentrate on the Star of Hanabi. Selia just smiled and sat back down on the ground, now that her needing to talk was over, and slipped the Two-Ton Tunic over her head, now wearing it.

* * *

OOC: And here's chapter seven, everybody! ... Yeah, I know... Took me long enough... Sorry (Bows) Anywhos, hope you enjoyed, and there will be more to come! ... Eventually... Don't kill me! (Hides and studies for finals) 


End file.
